future dimensional girls vs zarc
by digi next gen
Summary: zarc went on a rampage amd nobody could defeat him till the yu-girls came in will the defeat him?(warning yuta singing a song is messed up and crazy.)
1. synchro vs zarc

**this is my one shot cool new story y**

**yes even i talked to zarc about.-me*screams in joy***

**well this better be good-yumiko**

**well hell yeah!-yuna**

**yuna be prepared-yuzuki**

**and i''l help!-yuta**

**thanks-yuki**

**well let's go-yuka**

**she does not own yugioh arc only her ocs-zarc*had a bored look on his face***

* * *

in fusion...

**"who'll duel me?"zarc asked. **"we can't win its over the dimensions will be destroyed."leo said. "if it wasn't for you."kite hissed. that made the professor flinch. zarc continue to destroy everything in his path till.

"we'll duel you zarc!"female voice said. they all looked to see five girls that share the same face, the first girl had black hair with a red streak has an appendage like yuya with red googles and had blue lenses one had a dragon on it she wore a lighting dragon pendent,she has on red on with yuya ace odd eyes pendulum dragon she wear a red and jacket that do the same thing as yuya jacket on her shoulders she has red and black shoe with yellow laces and has a black duel disk she has amber red eyes with crimson tints.

"your destroying the dimensions!"another girl said. she had blue hair with pink highlights her hair was in pigtails she has pink bangs and had a green headband on it,she wore a blue shirt with a dragon on it and it say firewall dragon,blue jeans with orange marks has sky blue shoes with silver laces she has azure color eyes and duel disk.

**"haha! how will girls defeat me?!"zarc asked. **then a girl with orange and red two-toned hair her hair was in a wave like way and had orange bangs her hair was in a bun. she has oh a long sleeve shirt with sleeves going over her arms her shirt does say rituals queen,her pants was tangerine she had a orange duel disk her eyes are atomic tangerine color she was giving him a dark glare."i will see you in your nightmare!"she said. that creep everyone out.

"chill yuta i know you want to defeat with your crazy underworld deck."blue hair said."i know yuka but how does yuki feels that her dad just became possessed by a demon."yuta said pointing to red streak. she gave a yuta a dark glare that made yuta flinched but they notice her irises just glowed before they changed back but everyone was confuse that who her dad?

"well we need to defeat him anyway."purple hair said. her hair was purple with black bangs she had a violet barrette in her on the left side her eyes are grey,she wore a grey shirt with a black stripe that had a violet star in the middle she wore a black cape like yuto it had shreadded ends,she wears purple pants with grey highlights and has on brown shoe with purple lace plus has on black fingerless gloves on with some sort of marking on it she has a violet duel disk.

"well i want my predaplant pops from jackass here."a pink hair said. she has two-toned pink hair with two pink fringes sticking up and the indigo part in in a ponytail with a large yellow ribbon her eyes are green. she wears a simple blue jacket unbuttoned with a yellow t-shirt under it with a deck case she on a blue skirt with violet tights and wear purple shoes with blue stripes she has a purple duel disk on.

"hey where's yuna."yumiko asked."here and i'm ready to get speedking dad back from asshole!" another girl said. she was riding a pink duel runner with blue stripes. she has green hair with blue tints her hair is in a braid she also has blue bangs she has green wears a green turbo suit with blue highlights her helmet is the same color as her duel runner.

**"let's see if you girls can win."zarc said smiling wickedly.**

"well let's!"alll the girls said.

**"_duel!"_**they all said.

**"action field crossover activated."computed said."duel mode activated activating autopilot."the computer said**. yuna blade was blue,yumiko was grey,yuzuki was pink,yuka was green,yuki was red,yuta was red also.

**"okay** **i** **go first** **i** **set the pendulum scale with supreme gate infinity and supreme gate zero,i pendulum summon,** **a pair of monster worthy of the supreme ruler!"zarc chanted.** two black and with a green stripe came dragon monsters came up.

"wtf!?"yuna said confused."**like my supreme dragon darkwurm."zarc taunted. **"**then i end my turn with two facedowns."zarc said.**

**(1800 atk)**

"yuna don't summon your dragon yet!"yumiko said."got it! i summon speedmal tiger awd!"yuna said.

(1600 atk)

everyone was confuse except for the girls then declan realized where they come from."hey are are girl from the future?"declan yelled.

"the yuka looked at them."yes we are there are more than 4 dimensions there are 6 dimensions me and yuta are from those two new one i'm from link shes from ritual."she said."now i summon speedmal hawk in attack mode!"yuna said.

(1700 atk.)

"i tune my level 2 speedmal tiger with my speedmal hawk to syncro summon,my bird that a legend in speed i call you pal! i syncro summon speedmal griffin!"yuna chanted. a griffin with green wings jet wings and brown fur it was awesome sight to see.

(2400 atk level 6)

"now i use the spell card tune up!"yuna said. this card allows me to let my monster on the field gain 1000 atk points! and it allows my monster to attack twice!"yuna said. and with a screech griffin gained attack points.

(atk 3400 atk)

"now attack griffin with hellkaizer slash!"yuna yelled. now the other cover their ear even if yuna is driving that duel runner."i wonder why we're your counterpart yuna!"yuta deadpanned.

**"wait what?"zarc asked.** "let me get this straight me,yuna,yuka,yuta,yuka,yumiko are reincarnations of a girl who's also a demon and our ace dragons we have half of our those incarnation personality and she was also in the barrier with ray trying to stop you but that changed and she vowed to destroy all dimension and duel you."yuki explained.

griffin destroyed supreme darkwurm but zarc took no damage."h-how? nobody survive that."yuna said shocked. then yuna d-wheel was going to fall her eyes glowed and in a flash she was on the ground beside her counterparts."sorry i nearly fell glad i finally got control of that"yuna said."**with supreme gate zero effect i get no damage,but supreme gate infinity i gain 1000 life points."zarc said.**

(zarc lp 5000)

"goddammit!"yuna cursed."hey that's not fair!"yuki said."**oh it is to me!"zarc said. **yuna sighed."i end my turn with a facedown."yuna said.

"**ha! ha! my turn! i use the pendulum scale to re summon them back again!"zarc said.**

**(1800 atk)**

"oh no i think he's going to do it again."riley/ray said.

**"and from my hand i summon astrograph magician!"zarc said. **"oh shit i have i bad felling about this and we should stand back!"yumiko said.

"he's going to do it!"leo warned.

"what?!"the girls said.

"**oh hell yeah i'm doing it! by activating astrograph special abilty i banish four monsters from my hand!"zarc mused.**

"i can guess,let's see dark rebellion xyz dragon,clear wing synchro,starving venom fusion dragon,odd eyes pendulum dragon."yuna guessed. everyone was shocked by this."hey yuna how did you guess?"yuki said shocked.

"yugo told me,i can feel his soul still in there somewhere."yuna said.

everyone felt rumbling in the ground."yuna teleport when i say so!"yuka said."**astrograph sorcerer who governs space,with you abyssal powers overlay our desires,controlling the four heavenly dragons. the ultimate dragon that reigns the original dimension,supreme king Z-ARC****!"zarc chanted.**

"now!"yuka said. yuna eyes glowed and if a flash they stood next to the lancers.

his bottom part of his body was connected to it's head it was one weird sight."so you do look like kara akaba."yuki muttered.

"**now when i'm on the field i cannot be destroyed!"zarc cackled.**

"you son of a bitch!"yuna said. now everyone looked at her in confusion."first you took my dad,now you mess up the goddamn duel! i will stop you at any cost!"yuna said as her eyes was glowing then everyone saw wings on her back and a tail plus she had mini horns.

"now you blew it."yuta deadpanned.

**"now i end my turn show me your true power if you dare!"zarc taunted."i could use the special ability right now but i won't you girls are funny."zarc said nearly cracking up at yuna pissed off state.**

"alright! my turn! i summon speedmal cat!"yuna said.

(atk 30 level 3)

"now i tune my level 6 speedmal griffin with my speedmal hawk to syncro summon!"yuna said.

"i need your help pal! i call the fastest dragon show our wings of speed!speedwing syncro dragon!"yuna chanted. everyone was in awe when they saw her dragon.

(2400 atk)

"wow that's a dragon in speed alright."kite said. the dragon roared."then i used my facedown card gearshift

**"now i tune my supreme king darkwurm with other darkwurm"zarc said.**"wait they aren't tuners!"yuna said. **"oh yes they are on my field!"zarc said.****"give up and give in your power supreme king dragon clear wing!"zarc chanted.**

(2500 atk)

clear wing look like his normal form but with a corrupted green streak through it.**"how do you like my dragon now?"zarc teased.**"you're an cheater zarc."yuki hissed."now attack zarc sppedwing tornado crusher!"yuna said. zarc was smirking.**"you can only attack my dragon green head!"zarc said**."shut up asshole!"she yelled.**"now i use supreme king clear wing special ability i can destroy one monster that you control and deal you damage to that same attack points!"zarc said.** then clearwing shot green beams at speed wing.

"now i use sppedmal cat special ability i can negate a special ability and i can synchro summon again!"yuna. "but i take your dragon attack points damage!"yuna said.

(yuna lp 4000-2500=1500)

"remind me to never do that again,now i tune my level 9 speedwing synchro dragon with my sppedmal cat!"yuna said. speedmal cat became three rings while speewing became 9 green orbs."the creation of speed become a new gear shift,lets take it up a notch and become the great dragon with new power! i synchro summon! level 12 turbo wing synchro dragon!"yuna chanted. then a the same dragon only with blue jet-like wings and a pink glowing stream going through it.

( turbo wing 3600 atk)

"now i use turbo wing special ability it can gain 1000 attack points and can attack you directly!"yuna said."go turbo shift!"yuna said. turbo wing wings glowed then they shot pink beams at him."awe yeah! you got shot!"yuna said.**"you forgot something!"zarc said.**"oh shoot i forgot."yuna said.**"not with supreme king gate zero i take no damage! with supreme gate infinity i get 1000 life points!"he cackled.**"now i end my turn."yuna said.

"**my turn now i activate supreme king z-arc special ability i can destroy one monster one your field and its turbo wing!"zarc** said. then green beams closed around her and yuna was blasted off of her d-wheel and her d-wheel exploded."ahhh!"yuna said. then she fainted."yuna!"yuta yelled.

(yuna lp 1500-2500=0)

"now you done it!"yuta said."now this turn is my turn!"yuta said.

* * *

**to be contuned!-me**

**it did took a month right?-yuna**

**i can't wait for yuta to sing!-me**

**i don't if i can sing.-yuta**

**its you turn next!-zarc**


	2. rituals vs zarc

**hey guys its yuta turn!-me**

**i'm wondering what will i sing?-yuta**

**please don't tell me.-yuna**

**i think wolf in sheep clothing!-yuta**

**shit! i hate that song!-yuna**

**i kinda like it-yumiko**

**so do i-yuzuki**

**i don't own yugioh only my ocs-me**

**enjoy!-me**

* * *

in fusion...

"my turn draw! i summon skeleton blader!"yuta said.

(atk 1600)

then music came out of nowhere."hahaha this is about you."yuta said. yuki face paled at this."beware!"yuta said. **"beware?"zarc asked.**"be skeptical."yuki said."of their smiles."yuna said weakly."their smiles of plated gold."yumiko said."deceit,so natural"yuka said."but a in a wolf in sheep's clothes is no more of a warning!"yuzuki said."baa baa black sheep, have you any soul?"declan said."no sir,by the way."yuta said."what the hell are morals?"yuta asked. everyone looked at yuta crazed face."jack be nimble,jack be quick!"yuta said. zarc was nearly shaking because yuta singing."jill a little whore and her alibis are a trick."yuta said.

"so could you..."yuta said with tears in her eyes."tell me how your sleeping easy?!"yuta said yelling."how you only thinking of yourself?!"yuta said with her eyes glowing."show me how you justify,telling lies like second nature."just listen,mark my word one day, you will pay."yuta said."you will pay."shun said agreeing."karma's is gonna collect your debt!"yuta said her eye was glowing brighter.

"aware,aware you stalk your prey, with criminal mentality."yuta said. then yuna faded when she gave yuki her card."you sink your teeth into the people you depend on, oh you're quite the problem."yuta said smiling. this pissed off zarc."fee-fi-fo-fum,i smell the blood of a petty coward."yuta said sticking the middle finger up. now that made everyone eyes wide.

"jack be lethal,jack be quick!"yuzuki said."jill will leave you dying lonely in a filthy ditch!"yuta sneered."so could you..."yuta said crying."tell me how your sleeping easy,how you're only thinking of yourself!"yuta yelled."show how you justify,telling lies like second nature."yuta said."just listen,mark my words you will pay!"yuta said."you will pay." leo said."karma is gonna collect your debt!"yuta said."i'm thinking your going overboard."yuki said."maybe you'll change,abandon all your wicked ways,make amends and start anew again."yuta said."maybe you'll see,all the wrongs you did you did to me."ray said.

"start all over,start all over."yuta said. then yuta went crazy in this part now every looked at her."who am i kidding?"yuta said."now, lets not get overzealous here"yuta said."you've always we're a piece of shit!"yuta said. now everyone looked at her and all around them turned black."if i could kill you i would,but frowned upon all 50 states."yuta said thinking."having said that."yuta said smiling."burn in hell!"yuta said. and fire exploded into the sky and yuta laughing like an pysco.

"so tell me how you sleeping easy?"yuta said crying.


End file.
